1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental hygiene, and particularly to a dental flossing device having a reciprocating, disposable floss holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nearly all people are well aware of the need for regular tooth brushing in order to remove food deposits that can lead to bacterial buildup and resulting dental problems, e.g., caries (cavities), gingivitis, periodontitis, etc. However, brushing the teeth is not likely to remove all, or nearly all, of the residual food deposits and plaque that can accumulate in the mouth, particularly between the teeth. Accordingly, nearly all dentists and oral hygiene specialists also recommend regular flossing between the teeth in order to remove deposits that typically cannot be removed by brushing.
While most people probably recognize the value of regular flossing, the actual act of flossing between the teeth is often relatively more difficult than brushing. This can be particularly true of individuals with closely spaced teeth, where it can be difficult to work a strand of dental floss between the teeth. Even in the case of individuals having normally spaced teeth, it can likewise be difficult for many individuals to manipulate dental floss, particularly if they are arthritic or have some other infirmity that affects their dexterity.
In addition to the above considerations, many people who floss regularly may do so incorrectly. Proper flossing technique typically requires the floss to be drawn down between the teeth, and then lifted back up between the teeth while being drawn upward along the surfaces of the teeth. Use of an improper technique of drawing the floss back and forth laterally across the bases of the teeth has been known to actually cut grooves across the bases of the teeth after prolonged and continuous use of this procedure, thus doing much more harm than good.
Thus, a dental flossing device addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.